This invention relates in general to electric circuit connections and more particularly to connections modified to provide for post-assembly disconnection.
It is desirable to use one substrate to manufacture different models or types of electrical devices. This approach necessitates, however, making alternative connections or disconnections after assembly. Typically this may be done by soldering or unsoldering jumper wires. This is time-consuming and subject to error.